The Posse
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Just about how The Posse - Rajin, Fujin, and Seifer came to know each other and become close.
1. Default Chapter

Slowly she winceded at another remark thrown at her by a not to silent whisper. She hung her head in shame. A few strands of her silver hair shimmered some what as they fell forward hoping to hide the tears that might come to fall upon her pale skin. Her red eyes glistened as the tears gathered threatening to fall to embaress her even further. She walked to the back of the class room taking a empty seat that no one surrounded except for three guys. One right next to her the other 2 just in front of her. They all seemed solitary.  
  
They are still thinking about how ugly you are. Your so worthless and disgusting. You hide with your eye patch and short words. You can't even be normal. How pathetic. Don't Expect them to even talk to you.  
  
She put her books in the large seat she sat in and logged on to the computer at her desk. She began her work hopping to catch up with the class in a week or so.  
  
"Hey, ya know, Excuse me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Don' have ta yell, ya know, I'm right here."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Well do you know how to do the assignment the instructor man assigned us, ya know?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"Then could ya show me, im really confused with this junction stuff ya know."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." The girl was turning red from talking to him but was happy that he was. He seemed really nice to her.  
  
Don't think he is your friend. He is an idiot and just needing help for being stupid is not a friendship to come.  
  
"Wow, ya know, your really good at this stuff."  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Yea you are, ya know. What's your name? I'm Rajin, pleased ta meet ya. I haven't been here but a week. Will you be my friend, ya know and stuff, you don't have to if you don't want to." The dark guy held out his hand, he was large in muscle compared to the other people.  
  
She took his hand some with a small smile on her face. "YES. FUJIN. FRIENDS." They shook hands and Rajin began talking once again.  
  
"Excuse me but do you students mind. I'm trying to teach."  
  
"HELPING."  
  
"Yea ya know, I was confused and Fujin was helping me out."  
  
"Get back to work now. Fujin your new here, dont help out any one. Rajin figure it out on your own."  
  
"FINE. JERK."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"NOTHING."  
  
"Dentention young lady, and don't raise your voice at me." By not most of the class was staring back towards them. Fujin was staring the instructor down and he seemed a bit worried by the look on her face. Rajin was trying to not get in the middle of Fujin's anger but he didn't step away from her.  
  
"Hey Instructor!" The guy directly infront of her had stood up and was looking at the instructor as menacingly as Fujin was and now Rajin was. He had short blond hair and just a bit shorter than Rajin."She wasn't yelling, she has a speak problem you imbecile."  
  
"She is my friend, leave her alone. She hasn't dont any thing wrong, ya know." Rajin added in at the instructor.  
  
"Okay the three of you all have detention."  
  
"NEGATIVE!"  
  
The instructor looked at them as the blond was now by Fujin and Rajin. He turned around and looked at his class some what embaressed. "Get back to work now. The three of you need to go to see the Headmaster right now. I'm severly disappointed."  
  
Fujin glared at the instructor friecely still. The blond noticed it and held on to her shoulder. "We'll go. Be back soon Instructor Sterr."  
  
The blond left as Rajin and Fujin tagged behind him. Once in the hall by the elevator the blond stopped by the side and leaned against it leaving the two in confusion.  
  
"EXPLAIN."  
  
"My name is Seifer. Your Fujin i take it." He leaned forward and took her hand to kiss it. She quickly moved back by Rajin. "And your Rajin, I've seen you before. We've never been introduced." He held his hand out to Rajin, with Rajin taking it cautiously as they shook hands.  
  
"Well I don't plan on getting into trouble with Cid. Want to go hang out in the training center?"  
  
"Sure, ya know. Pleased to meet ya."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
Once in the training center, they battled their way through to the hang out area. Each was impressed with one another very much. Seifer leaned against the wall closest wall lazily.  
  
"Why do you wear the eye patch and talk like that Fujin?"  
  
"WHY ALONE?"  
  
Seifer thought a moment. "I asked first."  
  
"SORCERESS SECESSOR. PARENTS KILLED. HURT BAD. YOU?"  
  
"I don't really know. Friends are pointless. I've never had any. I have enimies such as that burnette guy who sits in the back. He's probally the closest person i know."  
  
"Hey Seifer, wanna train ya know tommorow?"  
  
"Uh sure Rajin, meet you here?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"SEIFER, RAJIN. MY FRIENDS." Fujin walked to the door not waiting for them as it sunk into Seifer's mind. As Rajin walked out after her Seifer smiled some. 


	2. Chapter 2

((sorry this is so short. It needs rewritten but its a rough idea of where im heading for this chapter i think. Please Review))  
  
"I see you three have been cause trouble once again."  
  
"You know it Cid!" Seifer laughed some as he stood behind Fujin leaning on her shoulders with his head peeking around on his arm.  
  
"Yes i do know it. I've realize that your punishments seem to be more fun than your actual classes so im considering another alternative."  
  
Fujin gasps some at this fearing that she and her 2 best friends might not get to see each other any more and she might have to go away.  
  
"Oh Headmaster, ya know we didnt mean to do any thing wrong. We dont want to go away at all. We love it here ya know." Rajin hurriedly told the headmaster as Seifer straightened up thinking the same thing.  
  
"No no no." Cid laughed some gently. "I wouldnt dream of doing that. You are great students now that you have one another."  
  
"Then what is it Headmaster Cid?" Seifer solemly asked.  
  
"Ah yes, i cant keep being disturbed with all of your pranks and stuff so i need help keeping some peace around here. I was wondering it the three of you would consider being something like a disiplinary committee for me?"  
  
"JOKE."  
  
"No Fujin im actually being quiet serious. I was hoping that you 3 would help keep the chaos down to a minimum by helping me with the other students who like yourselfs like to do pranks and such."  
  
Fujin looked at Seifer and he smiled back at her which caused her to smile as well. She'd do anything along side of him.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Ya know Fujy," Rajin covered his mouth quickly as Fujin turned to him glaring at him as he called her that ridicilous pet name they had given her.  
  
"Headmaster Cid we'll take the job, but right now i think me and my compadres need to get out of her before Fujy, i mean Fujin rips off Rajins and my head."  
  
Cid laughed at them and smiled. "Go on to your classes now."  
  
Once they got out the door and into the elevator Fujin jumped on them both having a tickle attack with them. Laughing was pretty much her favorite thing to do with them, something she felt she did normally. They made her feel so accepted.  
  
Seifer, he was always there with his arm around her and Rajin like they were family. They actually were each other family. No one could interfere with them. And Rajin he was fujins gentle giant, they constantly picked on one another while Seifer watched over them like a big brother.  
  
Finally Rajin pinned Fujin to the elevator wall just as they came to the 1st floor. Seifer spun around Rajin and hit the door close button then tickle attacked Fujin paying her back. The three of them could careless right the moment about their new job or the fact they would be late to their next class. Life was fun.  
  
Seifer and Fujin eyed each other a moment then nodded at Rajin as they both pounced on him tickling him and holding him down which was somewhat of an exercise besides all their laughing. Just a few months ago they had met and no one dared mess with one of them.  
  
They knew each others ins and outs. Like Fujin didnt always talk roughly it was just hard to control, like sutering she much more like talking like it though cuz it was easier for her. And Rajin had lived with a nice family that had adopted him just after the sorceress wars and then then his matron died and the father couldnt take care of him alone so he sent Rajin around different places until he ended up in the Garden. They still talked but not often. And Fujin and Rajin knew how Seifer and Squall used to be childhood room mates. They had never talked much but they always competed with one another and Seifer never really thought of him as an enemy, just a good rival to keep him sharp.  
  
The tickling war slowly ended and Seifer pushed for the 1st floor again and the door popped open. He turned around and looked at his 2 friends smiling some. "I'm glad we know each other. Your the only ppl i feel comfortable around. Your my friends, we ride together and some day hopefully we'll die together. We're family in my eyes."  
  
He looked down as he told them how he felt then turned back around as he finished stepping off the elevator walking away. 


End file.
